


Picnic date

by Longpig



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Art, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Keira likes picnics. :3c
Relationships: Lambert/Keira Metz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Picnic date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Where'd he get that Sangréal? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
